Homecoming
by indulgence
Summary: For them, his return to Orb was just half of the battle. And some wounds are far too deep to see. A/C, Drabble
1. Return

**Disclaimer: **I do not own GS/GSD, Bandai and Sunrise own this franchise.

**Summary:** _For them, his return to Orb is just half of the battle. And some wounds are far too deep to see._

**Character: **Athrun and Cagalli (Follows the GSD timeline)

**A/N: **This will be a multi-chapter drabble, that _should _be updated on a weekly basis. Emphasize should.

* * *

><p><em>return (v.): to go or come back, as to a former place, position, or state.<em>

* * *

><p>Sh<strong>e<strong> stands rigidly at the tarmac, watching the stream of people descend from their aircraft. She wonders how long ago had she laid her eyes on him. A memory she has long tried to forget fleets through her mind, and she feels her hands turning clammy against her arms. She closes her amber eyes, fighting to maintain a neutral expression. She is two years older—far wiser—stronger—than her younger self.

But for a second, uneasiness breaks from her control and spreads throughout her body, as she catches sight of a tuft of midnight blue hair. She takes a deep breath and moves forward to greet him.

"Welcome back, Admiral Zala."


	2. Reception

**Disclaimer: **I do not own GS/GSD, Bandai and Sunrise own this franchise.

**Summary:** _For them, his return to Orb is just half of the battle. And some wounds are far too deep to see._

**Character: **Athrun and Cagalli (Follows the GSD timeline)

**A/N: **This will be a multi-chapter drabble, that _should _be updated on a weekly basis. Emphasize should.

* * *

><p><em>reception (n.): the act of receiving or state of being received.<em>

* * *

><p>He would be lying if he said that he wasn't nervous. But he was realistic, he knew that there was a chance he was coming back to something—<em>someone<em>—different.

It was not difficult to pick her up from the crowd, her golden hair immediately struck out to him. She walked towards him, with her head held high and her characteristic warm smile. He felt himself settle in relief at her visage.

It was when she finally reached him that he noticed the warmth of her smile did not seem to reach her eyes. But it was her greeting that clenched his heart the most.

"Welcome back, Admiral Zala."

He was hoping for a more familiar welcome.


	3. Rendezvous

**Disclaimer: **I do not own GS/GSD, Bandai and Sunrise own this franchise.

**Summary:** _For them, his return to Orb was just half of the battle. And some wounds are far too deep to see._

**Character: **Athrun and Cagalli (Follows the GSD timeline)

**A/N: **This will be a multi-chapter drabble, that _should _be updated on a weekly basis. Emphasize should.

* * *

><p><em>rendezvous (n.): a meeting or appointment to meet at a specified time and place.<em>

* * *

><p>He found himself sitting out in the café's patio—waiting idly for an old friend. Athrun found that his return to Orb had not been as seamless as he would have liked it to be. He did not receive any shortage of suspicious glances from his colleagues. With his reputation, he wondered quietly how he managed to snag the title of admiral within Orb's formidable army. But he knew that only <em>she<em> could have managed to pull the strings. And yet after that meeting at the tarmac a few weeks ago, he has yet to have the opportunity to speak to her again.

He barely saw her, and if he did only during formal meetings, and on those she _always_ managed to slip away before he could approach her.

"Athrun?"

He looked up to the speaker and was greeted with the face of an old friend. "Kira! It's been a long time," he greeted, motioning for his friend to take the seat across him. Despite not having seen each other for a few months, they easily fell in to conversation. As they finished their meal, Athrun's curiosity got the best of him.

"Have you talked to Cagalli lately?" He asked timidly. The topic of Kira's twin sister has been one the two friends tried to skirt around. Kira frowned slightly.

"I have. Don't you work in the same building as she?"

He nodded and quietly replied, "she has been avoiding me."

Kira's frown become more prominent as his eyes slanted at him, and Athrun felt like a child about to be scolded. But Kira took in his sullen look, before looking away. "Can you blame her?"

He thought of Dardanelles—of how the setting sun highlighted the tears rolling down her face—of how the waves slowly drowned her pleas.

He does not know if he'll ever find this Cagalli again.

His throat suddenly felt dry. "No. I don't think I can."


	4. Repress

**Disclaimer: **I do not own GS/GSD, Bandai and Sunrise own this franchise.

**Summary:** _For them, his return to Orb was just half of the battle. And some wounds are far too deep to see._

**Character: **Athrun and Cagalli (Follows the GSD timeline)

**A/N: **This will be a multi-chapter drabble, that _should _be updated on a weekly basis. Emphasize should.

* * *

><p><em>repress (v.): to keep under control, check, or suppress (desires, feelings, actions).<em>

* * *

><p>When she was informed of his impending arrival, she felt it was her duty to welcome him. It had been two years without any word from him. Two years for what was between them to smolder and abate, leaving nothing but a trail of ashes. Two years of anchoring herself to her nation, her duty, with memories of helplessness and loss tightening her to the present—to push—to persist—because what will this hard fought peace mean if it cannot be maintained?<p>

But it only takes one measly minute with his hand in hers in a handshake that she felt that slight unhinging.

Cagalli is anything but a coward. But she has learned that there is a time to push on and a time to back down. So she knew that until she felt certain that what she felt rising in her gut was nothing more but an anomaly, she had to keep her distance. Because she has learned many things about herself and she knew she could not waver. She did not work hard all these years to lose so easily.

But it is difficult, he is always here and there, always a shadow in her mind. And when she catches sight of him in his Orb uniform, she feels that subtle constriction in her chest, and she is reminded of things that could have been.

She is reminded of simple things, like a boy and a girl and a dream of peace.

Then she catches herself and notes that nothing is simple between a boy and a girl—not when it is _him_ and her.


	5. Rebuke

**Disclaimer: **I do not own GS/GSD, Bandai and Sunrise own this franchise.

**Summary:** _For them, his return to Orb was just half of the battle. And some wounds are far too deep to see._

**Character: **Athrun and Cagalli (Follows the GSD timeline)

**A/N: **This will be a multi-chapter drabble, that _should _be updated on a weekly basis. Emphasize should.

* * *

><p><em>rebuke (v.): to express sharp, stern disapproval of.<em>

* * *

><p>She glanced sharply at the speaker, the slight implication of his words cutting deeper to some than most.<p>

"What are you trying to imply, Colonel Taka?" she calmly asked, her eyes furtively seeking out the intended target. He sat across from the older man in an epitome of nonchalance, but she knew with the clenching and unclenching of his hand that his patience was wearing thin.

"With all due respect Representative Athha, but Admiral Zala's allegiance in the past has been questionable at best. And his father's le—"

At the corner of her eye, she watched the blue haired man abruptly stand up, anger clearly written in his face, "Do n—"

"Admiral." She interjected, and gestured for him to sit down. She did not miss the strained look he directed at her, as he slowly took his seat.

She looked away and turned her attention to the other man, "Colonel Taka." She began warningly, "the Admiral's past may have been…colorful, but actions speak more volumes and his have clearly indicated that he does not share the same views as his father."

She turned to the remaining occupants of the room, "As the core of the Orb military, I hope that we can all move past our differences to reach our common goal in maintaining peace within Orb and her allies. We cannot unite others if we stand divided."

She watched some grudgingly nod in assent, before she dismissed the meeting.

As others began filing out of the room, she saw him approach her and steeled herself. She reminded herself that it could not be help. Weeks have turned to months, and she knew that an interaction between them would be unavoidable.

"You did not have to do that." He started quietly, eyes boring at hers. His face was a picture of neutrality but his eyes, how easily she could read them now.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked lightly.

"Since I got here four months ago," he replied casually, as if being distrusted by his colleagues was not the least disconcerting. "But it is nothing that I can't handle."

He was still the same man she remembered him to be, eager to solely carry his own burden, her throat drying at the thought.

"This is not just about you." She replied evenly, as she continued to watch him closely. She carefully chose her words. He needed to understand that this line could no longer be crossed. "If your proposals are being disregarded indiscriminately, this can affect the security of Orb. Do you understand, Admiral?"

For a moment there was a look of bewilderment that crossed his features before it ebbed to a conflicted one. He shook his head as if to clear it, as if he just started understanding what really stood between them. "Yes, Representative."

She nodded imperceptibly, before leaving him rooted in his spot.

She closed the door, reminding herself that it was necessary. But she cannot help wondering why it felt like she had left something behind.


	6. Reminisce

**Disclaimer: **I do not own GS/GSD, Bandai and Sunrise own this franchise.

**Summary:** _For them, his return to Orb was just half of the battle. And some wounds are far too deep to see._

**Character: **Athrun and Cagalli (Follows the GSD timeline)

**A/N: **This will be a multi-chapter drabble, that _should _be updated on a weekly basis. Emphasize should.

* * *

><p><em>reminisce (v.): to recall past experiences, events.<em>

* * *

><p>The wind played softly with her golden hair and that small unadulterated smile on her face emphasized her youthfulness. It was this kind of rare moment that Athrun secretly treasured. He easily found himself transported to years ago, before she had to embrace that wretched maroon suit. It was a time he knows he will be unable to recreate but only relive in the confines of his memory. A time he easily took for granted, if only he knew then what he knew now.<p>

He shook his head as he continued to approach her. "What are you doing here?"

He saw her stiffen at the sound of his voice, and watched that neutral mask slip easily over her features. Though it did not surprise him, the quiet ache he felt did not lessen. No matter how close he stood to her, there were miles between them. And he would want nothing more than to reach her.

"Just enjoying the view of the ocean."

He frowned at her, "without your security detail?"

She shrugged before turning to look at him, a smile spread thinly on her lips, "I may have inadvertently lost them after the opening ceremony."

A smile wormed its way on his face, "back to your old tricks?"

It did not take long for him to realize that he may have said the wrong thing, because her smile morphed to an expression he could not quite read.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting some time to yourself." He interceded in a placating tone.

"I know." She replied a bit too quietly, turning to look at the rolling waves crashing against the shoreline.

He sidled to her side, leaning against the rail, as he attempted to enjoy the view. But found that he could not, his thoughts from their last encounter crowded his mind. He wanted to ask her so many questions, but had the galling impression that she would only respond to him as a stranger.

She took a deep breath, before looking inquisitively at him. "They called you, didn't they?"

He nodded quietly, slightly afraid that she might be displeased, "you worried a lot of people. They couldn't find you."

Instead she responded resignedly, "how much longer until my security gets here?"

"They should be here in 10 minutes."

She nodded, and Athrun found her quiet surrender thundering against his chest. "Cagalli," he whispered, her name tumbled in an achingly familiar manner.

"My father," she interjected, "always had a keen obsession with the ocean that I didn't quiet understood." Her eyes boring at the body of water, lips firming, "but now I do. There are a lot of things I understand now that I didn't then."

He found his throat drying at her words, at a loss as to what to say, when she turned to gaze at him. "There is no need to apologize. You did what you had to."

He did not know if she was referring to now or what happened to them years ago. And her eyes, he found himself unable to look away. They were not sorrowful, but tempered.

"Representative Attha," a voice interjected, as they both turned to the head of her security. She waved in response, before placing a hand on Athrun's arm.

"Thank you for buying me some time to myself." She gave him a small smile, as she continued to move away from him. "I needed that."


	7. Rebuild

**Disclaimer: **I do not own GS/GSD, Bandai and Sunrise own this franchise.

**Summary:** _For them, his return to Orb was just half of the battle. And some wounds are far too deep to see._

**Character: **Athrun and Cagalli (Follows the GSD timeline)

**A/N: **This will be a multi-chapter drabble, that _should _be updated on a weekly basis. Emphasize should.

* * *

><p><em>rebuild (v.): to build afresh.<em>

* * *

><p>Her eyes blurred across the page. She had read this passage for the last fifteen minutes, or at least attempted to. She let out a sigh of frustration. She was never a fan of political jargon. It was always a roundabout way of talking.<p>

She tensed when she heard a voice to her right, and turned to glare at the speaker. She found it annoying that she could still be caught unaware by him.

"I'm surprised that you're still here." He handed her a thick manila folder. "Advisor Simmons had requested me to drop these off to you."

"Thank you." She muttered as she added the folder to the stack of paperwork crowding her desk. He gave her a curt nod, before letting himself out. She stared at the closed door—something flitted through her heart, but she quickly dismissed it.

There were some things better left as they are.

She grunted as she looked over the new information from Erika. The treaty would ineffective at its current state. She pushed down the irritation she felt on having to meet again with the delegates to hammer out a new one.

The door to her office opened unceremoniously and she was surprised to see him standing there. There was a brown carton that held white paper bags in his hands. "Admiral?"

He frowned at her, before placing the box on the floor and then handed her a white paper bag. "At the rate you're going I doubt you'll be home any time soon. And it's very likely that you have not eaten dinner yet." She stared at him dumbfounded—maybe far too long, because he gave the bag a slight shake.

She took it gingerly from his hands, and took a peek inside. She saw a gyro and two small plastic tub of hot sauce at the bottom. She felt her heart get caught in her throat. She wanted to look at anywhere but him, but she felt his eyes watching her closely.

"It's from Diana's."

She nodded. She didn't need to be told. She already knew where it was from. It was one of her favorite haunts close work. "Thank you." She said quietly, finally lifting her head to look at him.

He gave her a small smile. And she knew that this was a starting point for them. It meant a lot more than her meeting him at the tarmac months ago.

She returned his smile.


	8. Resemblance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own GS/GSD, Bandai and Sunrise own this franchise.

**Summary:** _For them, his return to Orb was just half of the battle. And some wounds are far too deep to see._

**Character: **Athrun and Cagalli (Follows the GSD timeline)

**A/N: **This will be a multi-chapter drabble, that _should _be updated on a weekly basis. Emphasize should.

* * *

><p><em>resemblance (n.): the degree or extent to which or the respect in which a likeliness exists.<em>

* * *

><p>Athrun looked on disinterestedly as the ballroom below overflowed with well-dressed echelons of Orb's high society. He swept his wayward hair from his face, before tugging the knot of his tie. It had been a long time since he last attended one of these functions, something he did not miss at all.<p>

He signaled a passing waiter and reached for a glass of red wine, before returning to his perusal of incoming guests. His eyes fell on a head of golden hair. Clothed in a light burnt orange gown, she seemed to float gracefully around the guests.

It was a far cry from the young woman he knew to have abhorred the taxing responsibilities of a host. It was the same young woman he was tasked with finding after she snuck away from this very same function years ago. He had easily found her in the gardens, bathed under the moonlight with an impish smile gracing her features. For a moment the memory lightened his features, but the heaviness settled in not too long after.

He wanted nothing more than to wade through the guests and sidle by her side. But he knew that he no longer had that right—not yet. He had to bid his time. He was aware that though they had more frequent interactions the past few weeks, it was a far cry from what they used to have. It was an effort in itself to whittle away this professional exterior she presented him.

He took a sip of his drink, his eyes gazing back to her figure.

He saw her turn to right, before stumbling forward as she inadvertently tripped over her dress. But before she could fall further, a man stepped in to steady her. Athrun identified him as the head of her security detail, and he watched the scene unfold with a rapt attention. It was not the man's hand holding her by the arm or the one on her lower back that caused Athrun's body to stiffen. It was the way her body slightly leaned in as she looked up at other man with a small grateful smile—genuine and true.

It was fleeting and inconsequential; but to Athrun it meant everything.

And it burned him.


	9. Remiss

**Disclaimer: **I do not own GS/GSD, Bandai and Sunrise own this franchise.

**Summary:** _For them, his return to Orb was just half of the battle. And some wounds are far too deep to see._

**Character: **Athrun and Cagalli (Follows the GSD timeline)

**A/N: **This will be a multi-chapter drabble, that _should _be updated on a weekly basis. Emphasize should.

* * *

><p><em>remiss (adj.): characterized by negligence or carelessness.<em>

* * *

><p>Cagalli savored the bittersweet taste as the liquor rolled down her tongue before it burned her throat, and warmed her stomach. She swirled her drink—watching the waves of her plum colored drink crash against the translucent glass. She could feel the tension easing off her shoulders as her mind drifted from the encumbrance of her everyday life.<p>

"Do you like it?" his quiet voice interrupted her thoughts, motioning towards her second glass of the slivovice cocktail.

She turned her eyes to him and nodded timidly—not missing the way his lips thinned. "Do not worry too much about Ambassador Kucera. He will come around."

She shrugged, taking another sip of her drink, "Ambassador Kucera has been around since my father's days. I doubt he would willingly concede."

"Times are different now—things change," he said offhandedly. But the gaze he gave her was full of meaning. She slanted her eyes away from him looking out at the window, where she could see the people milling around the Old Town Square.

She felt the uneasiness seep back through her bones. It clamored against her heart, trying to find a fissure in her guarded walls. When she learned that he would be accompanying her to Prague, she was leery. But she acquiesced and forged on. She could not change the past, but from it she can build a future without imperfections, a future not for her, but for her people who depended on her the most.

Yet as she sat there, she could not help the morose feeling overcoming her. The vulnerability must have been apparent on her features, because he looked at her in concern. "Are you ok?"

She let out a strangled laugh, "Kenichi had always warned me to watch my drinking."

If her mind was sharper, Cagalli would have noticed the perturbed look marring her companion's face at the mention of her head of security. "He may have a point," he conceded pushing his emptied glass across the table.

"Yes, more often that I'd care to admit," she replied thoughtfully.

For a moment he was pensive, "he seems like a good man."

"That he is." She turned and he held her gaze—far longer than she would have liked. She suddenly had the urge for fresh air. "I should probably head back to the hotel. Our flight back is early tomorrow morning. I probably need to get some rest."

She wrapped her light coat around her before hurriedly making her way back. She felt like a small child running away, and sighed in frustration. She didn't get a few steps from the tavern, before she felt his presence beside her. Their walk back was short and silent.

Once they reached her room, he entered first to do a cursory check inside. A task he had religiously completed since they arrived at the city. Satisfied with his survey, he began to head back to the door. Crossing the little hallway, before he stopped in front of her, "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." His voice filled the room with warmth.

She looked up at him, as he towered over her. She could not remember the last time they stood so close to each other. It was now easy for her notice how time had matured his face with a more angular outline. But his eyes, they were as green as she remembered them to be.

It took longer for her to realize that she had been openly staring at him. And finally took note that he too was carefully tracing her face with his eyes. A shiver travelled through her body, and attempted to shake it off by breaking the silence she created.

"Thank you," she whispered, even as his hand softly caressed her cheek. And before her sluggish mind could react, he leaned in. His lips touching hers in an aching manner, begging for something she could not comprehend. Her eyes began to close, not fully realizing that her body had started to react to his familiar touch.

And she thought of things she had tried to forget. She thought of a promise. She thought of hope that resided deep down her walls. Her mind blared out in alarm, and she quickly pushed her hands against his chest.

The impact of what they had done, of what she had just let happen slowly sunk heavily against her mind. Her sight blurred as she hid her faced behind the curtain of her hair. "I can't…I can't do this.." she murmured weakly at him.

"Cagalli..." his tone contrite.

She twisted away from him, creating distance between the two. "Please," she grounded out, "I'd rather be left alone right now."

They stood torturously in silence, and she could sense his eyes on her. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity before she heard the soft click of the door. She released the breath she was holding and sagged against the wall.

She struck the wall beside her in frustration.

Oh, what a pair of fools they make.


	10. Reversion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own GS/GSD, Bandai and Sunrise own this franchise.

**Summary:** _For them, his return to Orb was just half of the battle. And some wounds are far too deep to see._

**Character: **Athrun and Cagalli (Follows the GSD timeline)

**A/N: **This will be a multi-chapter drabble, that _should _be updated on a weekly basis. Emphasize should.

* * *

><p><em>reversion (adj.): a return to or towards an earlier condition, practice or belief.<em>

* * *

><p>He wiped the sweat off his brow with the sleeve of his rolled up uniform, as he continued to unbutton it. The heat had become more unbearable as the weeks passed.<p>

"Admiral," the approaching man addressed him, "our reconnaissance team has just reported that there has been a lack of activity at the rebels' camp."

He looked down at the map he had spread across the makeshift table, and frowned. The camp they have been surveying had dramatically decreased their activity for the third consecutive day. Instinctively, he felt that something was off, but no evidence had proven him otherwise. "Very well, Lieutenant Taka, inform the team to pull back and meet at the rendezvous point in thirteen hundred hours."

The younger man nodded before quickly walking away to give out the needed instruction to the remaining team. The organization they have been monitoring for the past couple of months posed a minor threat to the Orb Union. From their gathered intelligence, it was estimated that they have 20 ill-equipped but resourceful members. But suspicions have been growing that they have received support from former members of the defunct Blue Cosmos.

Athrun stood up and shed his military fatigue, tossing the discarded clothing aside. He could feel the sweat rolling down his chest and he pushed his cotton shirt against him to wipe it off. This movement resulted to his hand pressing down on an oval shaped object—the item was cool against his heated skin. A sullen look washed over his face. It's been two months since he had heard or seen her.

After their return from Prague, Athrun could see the change in her demeanor. It seemed as if they were those two strangers standing in that tarmac almost a year ago. In their sparse interaction, she spoke to him in that detached infuriating professional manner. He wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake the façade she managed to recreate.

But he could not, in all good conscience, really fault her for that. And he knew that he needed to let the ripple settle.

He cringed, thinking of how brash he was that night. Uninhibited by liquor, his desire spilled through his blood. And the way she had looked at him—like _he_ still mattered to her—in that one simple moment broke through the vestiges of his restraint.

And he crushed her to him, pouring the bottled emotion on to her in that blistering kiss. A few seconds of unadulterated bliss, wherein he could have sworn _she_ was only his.

But the troubled portrait she created that night was enough to sober him with the truth. He crossed a line that she wasn't ready to break. Or would never willingly break, his mind countered bitterly.

He heard a shout that brought him back to reality. "Admiral!" he turned to the frantic voice, the emotion that had been freely displayed on his face retreated quickly to seamlessly form an impassive gaze. "Our recon team had been ambushed—1 casualty and 2 injured."

His gaze hardened, mind already devising tactical plans of counterattack.

He pressed his hand against the haumea pendant on his chest, a lingering thought floated.

No matter the distance that lay between them, he will protect the dream they shared.


End file.
